1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an endoscopic inspection information administering system, an endoscopic inspection information administrating method and a computer readable medium in which inspection request information and inspection result information of endoscopic inspection are recorded in link with each other so that the information about the inspection can be managed.
2. Related Art
Since a plurality of inspection items such as upper, lower and bronchial are included in endoscopic inspection, a plurality of pieces of inspection request information (order information) may be provided for one and the same patient. For this reason, there is a possibility that wrong inspection result information may be linked with order information.
For example, assume that a formal order for upper inspection and a formal order for lower inspection are issued from a hospital information system. In this case, a doctor may then perform lower inspection in accordance with the formal order for upper inspection and record inspection result information of the lower inspection in link with the formal order for upper inspection.
Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2004-348687) discloses a system in which a link destination of inspection result information which has been linked with an intrasectoral order can be changed from the intrasectoral order to a formal order, or a formal order can be newly linked with inspection result information having no order. Even in this system, however, there is still a possibility that a wrong link may be established after the formal order is issued. The system disclosed in Patent Document 1 is described on the assumption that a formal order will be issued later, and therefore gives no consideration about how to deal with the case where a wrong link is established after a formal order is issued.